


Magical Night

by chavalah



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: Acropolis (deadjournal), F/M, Prompt: Music of the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavalah/pseuds/chavalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple on the ballroom floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Night

The couple swished around the ballroom, their bodies as light as air. She grasped to his satin lapels, allowing him to move her like the ocean tides. He was aware of her scented breath fettering along his neck as he pivoted her around to stare outside of the glistening windows. Distantly, the sea crashed beyond the strumming of the orchestra.

Her hair tickled her nape, and if she closed her eyes, she felt herself lifting off, shedding her expensive, velvet dress, the pins which glued her locks to her scalp—the only thing anchoring her to safety being his strong arms and the haunting melody of the violins. The tempo changed, and he slowed down, she being accommodating.

If she listened really hard, she could hear his tense breathing, and felt closer to him than ever before. It was like the ballroom stopped to admire them, although she knew, logically, that they were just one piece in a much larger puzzle. The magic existed entwined in the decadent surroundings, lavish clothes and mysterious melodies. It threaded couples together, and made the world snug to fit around them. She closed her eyes and played into the illusion that this night was created solely for she and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: http://acropolis.deadjournal.com/729.html


End file.
